Given that $a$ and $b$ are positive integers and that $a+b=24$, what is the value of $ab$ if $2ab + 10a = 3b + 222$?
Answer: We begin by rewriting the equation as $2ab + 10a - 3b = 222$. We can then use Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick by subtracting 15 from both sides of the equation to get $2ab + 10a - 3b - 15 = 207$. This can be factored into $$(2a - 3)(b + 5) = 207$$We know that the prime factorization of $207 = 3^2 \cdot 23$ and that both $a$ and $b$ are positive integers, so the only possible solutions $(a,b)$ are $$(a,b) = \{(13,4),(6,18),(2,202),(3,64)\}$$Out of these, only $(6,18)$ meets the requirement that $a+b=24$. Thus, $ab = \boxed{108}$.